Desert Land
Desert Land also known as the Koopahari Desert is a large desert kingdom part of the Mushroom World. It is the second world of Super Mario Bros. 3, following World 1 and before World 3. Mario must go through this large desert to face the Koopaling Morton Koopa Jr. Morton has stolen the magic wand from the king of this desert and turned him into a spider (a Hoopster in the remakes). Mario defeats Morton in his airship and turns the king back to normal with his magic wand. The Koopahari Desert is full of ancient pyramids and ancient secrets. These pyramids are filled with many valuables, including plenty of coins. Levels World 2-1 Head to the right to the block. Go for the power up and hit the block when the block Micro Goomba is on it. When continuing watch out for other Micro Goombas. Stomp the Koopa and grab the Starman in the box and kill the Fire Snake. Go over the pipe formation and down to the left. Avoid the Fire Snake and go through the pipe formation for the 1-up. Head to the right for the goal or go through the second pipe for a bonus of coins. World 2-2 This level is an oasis. Now grab the Power Up for a Super Leaf. Get the three coins and head to the right. Get on the platform and keep on it. Now duck and hit the second block. React quickly and hit the switch and jump back onto the platform. Grab all the coins as you can. Jump onto the Koopa to get a boost forward to get the last coins. After the level if you have gotten all the coins, a White Mushroom House should appear containing an Anchor. World 2-Fortress Avoid the Dry Bones and head right. After the Thwomp comes down run through as it goes back up. Enter the pipe. After avoiding the second Thwomp crouch to get the Power Up avoiding the Boo. Run at full speed to dodge all the Thwomps. Enter the door. Beware of the Boos and get through the spike traps and get to the door. Defeat the blue Boom Boom. World 2-3 This level contains many pyramids. You can hit the ? blocks for Starman, coins, or a Super Leaf. Fly from the third pyramid up and to the right to hit a switch, which turns the blocks into coins. Quickly head to the right into the coins and into the pipe for the goal. World 2-Quicksand This level contains the Angry Sun. Jump over the quicksand and grab the Koopa. Run at full speed and jump into the center of the tornado and you'll go a long way. When you come down avoid the Sun's attacks and hit it with the Koopa. Go to the goal. World 2-4 Take the upper or lower path. Fly up with Raccoon Mario breaking the blocks. Go past the water and run at full speed and fly. Hit every floating block from below to get many coins. To the right find the block containing the switch. Grab the coins. Head right and down for the goal. World 2-5 This level introduces the Chain Chomp. Avoid the Chain Chomp's limited reach as it tries to eat you. Head to the right avoiding the second Chain Chomp. Also grab the power up. Avoid another Chain Chomp jump up the platforms. Have a Koopa shell and kick it standing from the top of the last orange platform. The shell will break the blocks releasing a vine. Climb the vine and go left. Enter the pipe and hit the bottom block for the switch. Grab the transformed block coins. Exit the right pipe go down and to the left for the goal. World 2-Pyramid Use the Raccoon tail or a Buzzy Beetle to break the blocks and run underneath. Exit the pipe on the end for the goal. Last Warp Whistle Before heading to the castle and airship, use the hammer from the wandering Hammer Bros. to break the rock in the upper right hand corner. Defeat the Fire Bros. for the Warp Whistle. The Toad House contains a Frog Suit. World 2-Airship Dodge all the Bullet Bills. Grab the Fire Flower. Go past the cargo avoiding Bullet Bills. Head into the cabin to fight Morton Koopa Jr. Three hits and return the wand. Gallery Level Maps 2-01 SMB3 World 2-1.png|World 2-1 2-02 SMB3 World 2-2.png|World 2-2 2-03 SMB3 World 2-Mini Fortress.png|World 2-Fortress 2-04 SMB3 World 2-3.png|World 2-3 2-05 SMB3 World 2-Quicksand.png|World 2-Quicksand 2-06 SMB3 World 2-4.png|World 2-4 2-07 SMB3 World 2-5.png|World 2-5 2-08 SMB3 World 2-Pyramid.png|World 2-Pyramid 2-09 SMB3 World 2-Airship.png|World 2-Airship de:Wüste fi:Desert Land Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Desert-themed Category:Deserts Category:Kingdoms